


The Ballad of Pride Sanders

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Septiceye - Fandom
Genre: Bendy and the Ink Machine References, Hamilton References, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Multi, Musicals, Pride, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong as Pride attempts to mind control the other Sides and Thomas into being the perfect actor for King George, along with eliminating anyone who isn't a Side who gets in his way. But can some unexpected
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 4





	1. How things were revealed and the king panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn awkward and dangerous when pride puts his own endgame into action just before Hamilton and Thomas's auditions for a part. Also something seems a bit off lately in the Mind Palace?

Everyone groaned about the issue of Pride, the final sin who apparently knew almost all of the other sides. "So Pride claims to be related to the original creativity. That just sounds really odd." Virgil gasped at Patton still looked like he'd rather be anyway else, after Pride had nearly stabbed him with a broadsword in the rescue attempt for Roman and Remus, after the final battle with Greed. 

Pride punched a mirror as Greed and Envy backed away as the oldest Sin snapped. "I can just taste the feeling of gratifation of the silver on my tongue as it should be. I need to make Thomas better than all the others!" He glared at a certain youtuber's poster causing it to combust as the chorus hummed "Poor, poor Jackie." Meanwhile a certain evil counterpart of a certain Irish Youtuber didn't double check his own twitter posts in Dublin, which fanned the leader of Thomas's Deadly sins own rage even more. Wrath raised an eyebrow. "Whoever that antiseptic." 

All over the mindscape, posters appeared showing as Logan checked all of them. "Check Pride, choose Pride. Vote for Pride Sanders!" "We aren't doing the 35.mm musical. Why are all these posters all over the place before Hamilton?" A brief flash of gold as a man appeared wearing a golden robe with a crown. "Because somebody needs to remind the peons Logic. Surely you see the reasoning behind this."

"We are a democracy, not a monarchy, despite what Roman and Remus think. The two World wars altered society, to the point that monarchies and old governmental systems in some European countries were unsustainable. Are you honestly that narcissistic to rewrite history to your own delusions?" The purple and gold eyes of Pride nearly glowed as Logan took a few steps back, he somehow got a bad vibe of Pride, which did not feel as awful as Greed's own warped version of logic based upon money and selfishness. 


	2. Taste the Silver, Superbia, you get the crown. Unheeding of the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things get worse as pride attempts to win back control of Thomas and the Hamilton auditions continue. Can Janus and the others

Pride preened his Hamilton musical outfit of everybody in his illusionary happy time as the illusion faded, leaving him alone near the bedroom mirror and of all people, Sloth walking up and gulped. "You know boss,the others want your advice." "Thomas will be back. He needs us to show he can be perfect." 

"Pride, life is a prom. I know you won't disappoint me and Mom." The illusion of the King Creativity and Queen Memory faded away as Pride sighed. 

Meanwhile Jacksepticeye and his egos over in Dublin was freaking about of Pride's online post and gossip as Marvin the Magician groaned at Antiseptic's sudden dive into a typing quirk. "Who the heck is the f88king Pride fonce spreading all the rumours about jackie boy ? Nobody one Earth really calls them self Pride Marvie."

" Well there's only one thing for it. We need to find Humility, before Pride makes somebody get hurt or killed Remus?" Janus pointed at the crowd of people all wearing old fashioned grey servant pageboy uniforms apart from Thomas himself and the other Sides. "Fine, I hate that guy." The Duke muttered as he made sure to join up with Jules, since Virgil was staying behind to help Thomas in case he got stage-fright. 


	3. He was so obsessed, the Viceroy nearly lost his mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get worse as Pride starts

Thomas was feeling exhausted, something wasn't right. Everybody else had been acting like robots and praising him none stop during his singing as King George. "This has got to be Pride's doing. It feels like I've run a marathon and we're barely through act 2 of Hamilton." Roman sighed "Well Thomas, we just have to do the reprise with the Duke's help. Come to think of, where's my brother?" 

All the other Sins were angry that Pride was obsessing over the Hamilton musical and showed it by rendering pride socially dead as Remus complained. "Look Thomas needs me for the play? Unless you want to whoop my butt, don't bother tying me up with shackles." Gluttony was bored with the tentacles Remus had created as the smell of burnt corpses and lavish feasts filled the air. 

The shadow of something monsterous with multiple wings covered the room, as Envy stated. "My liege, I would never dare bismeech you. But mayhaps give us advice for the next step." "Get rid of Amore and Mr De Sade! those two have been playing spy on us for too long!" Then a phone call ruined the dramatic tension as Andy De Sade otherwise knows as Lust called. "Dumping you Kingy. Am taking Remus to finish up Hamilton. Kisses from Lust?!" 

Envy and Greed winced as Pride nearly cracked his own phone, before relenting. "No, too close. I'll make them see a curtain call they'll never forget!" 


End file.
